


Once Upon the Lost Queen

by caramelmarkiato (klarolunatic)



Series: Lostmyhead [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolunatic/pseuds/caramelmarkiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost blonde suddenly appears in Storybrooke and it's no shock to the residents of the small town that she turns out to be a fearless Queen. What does shock them is her other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon the Lost Queen

Bustling servants and minions scattered all around, rushing back and forth to find her. She was lost and when she wakes up, she won’t be herself. She’ll be a different version of herself. Or someone that is the polar opposite of who she is. No one’s willing to take the risk to think that she won’t be herself because no one wants to face his wrath.

It’s best not to think such horrid thoughts. He will find his Queen. And she will bring her light back into the darkness that is the Underworld.

 

* * *

 

“Mom!”

Emma regretfully set down her long awaited grilled cheese and turned her attention to her son that rushed through the entrance at Granny’s with Killian on his trail, “Whoa, slow down, kid.” She stood from the barstool she occupied, nodded apologies at the other patrons in the diner for the sudden commotion that disrupted the peace, “What’s got you in such a rush?”

Henry shook his head and motioned towards the door, “You should just come with us and see for yourself.”

As Henry led the way towards the general hospital, Emma turned towards Killian, “What exactly is going on?”

“It seems as if Storybrooke has a new resident.”

“New resident? Who is it?”

“No one knows. We found her in a clearing, unconscious and when we arrived at the hospital, no one was able to identify her.”

“So, what, she just fell from the sky?” Emma half joked. Stranger things have happened.

As they approached the mystery guest’s room, Killian gave Emma a reassuring smile, ”I guess we’ll figure that out when she awakens, love.”

 

* * *

 

“So you’re telling me,” Emma massaged her temples as she looked at the blonde, sitting on the hospital bed, cluelessly looking at her surroundings, “that you don’t remember anything? No names come to mind?”

The blonde looked back up at the Sheriff with innocence, fear, and confusion flickering in her cornflower blue eyes, “I’m sorry, the last thing I want to be is a burden on your… mystical town.”

“It’s a little too late for that, don’t you think, sunflower?”

“Regina!”

Mary Margaret and Regina’s back and forth banter nearly gave the mystery blonde whiplash. Their conversation led outside into the hall where Emma tried to concoct a plan to help her settle into town until they figure out who she is, where she comes from, and whether she will become a threat to them and the town.

Henry walked back into the room, “Don’t worry about them,” she turned her attention to the boy, “Those two are just under stress about new threats in town.”

Henry handed her an open bottle of water and the blonde looked at it strangely, but picked it up, hesitantly taking sips here and there, “Threats?”

“You know, villains coming from all over to exact revenge on those that have done them wrong,” the boy took a seat in a chair next to the hospital bed, “In this case, it’s what my grandparents have done in another world.” She looked at him like they spoke in different tongues, “Do you remember what world you come from?”

There was a pained look on the girl’s face when she tried to bring out any memories, even the smallest thing that could lead her to home. Wherever that may be.

Henry pulled a book out from his bookbag and handed it over to the girl, “Maybe this will help.”

The book read ‘ **Once Upon a Time** ’ on it’s cover. She traced it’s lettering with a cautious hand, “It has stories of everyone in this town.” she looked at him with wonder in her eyes as she listened to him explain the book and his family’s stories as they went through the book, “Since you’re here, your story must be in here somewhere and we can help you get home. Back to where you belong. Your family must be worried about you.” Did she even have a family to go back to? One that was worried about her and looking for her.

“What if no one’s looking for me?” She let out in a whisper, her hand tracing over the drawing of Snow White and Prince Charming at their wedding. She admired their family, always doing whatever they could to be together as a family. She may not have remembered her life, but she knew she always wanted that. The loyalty of a family of her own and an epic love that she could call her own.

Henry gave her a smile, “There’s always somebody looking for you, even if you don’t know it.” They turned another page. “That’s kind of my family’s thing. We always find each other.” The blonde’s small smile reassured him that he was giving her some type of comfort. He turned back to the book and flipped another page, ready to explain another story of the book that he had memorized like the back of his hand, but was met with a new story, “Huh, this is new.”

Her eyes flickered from the boy in front of her, to the book in her lap. She was entranced by the picture of a field of flowers, a blonde girl dancing in the middle of the field, her hair braided in a crown and the rest of her curly locks falling at her back. The facial features of the girl in the drawing weren’t visible, but it was already clear to Henry that this must be her. How else could it explain this new story appearing in the book the same day a mysterious unknown girl lands in the clearings of Storybrooke? He watched the girl just stare at the picture, her eyes then skimming over the words on the page, reading what must be her story, “This is you, isn’t it?”

Her eyes shut as she tried to even her breathing. It was as if someone was trying to push those lost memories back into their places. Whatever brought her here, be it a curse or through some sort of portal, it did a real number on her psyche.

_ I’ll find you, my love. _

_ I’ll find you, Caroline. _

When she opened her eyes again, she felt even more lost as tears flooded her eyes. At least when she first arrived here, she wasn’t hearing strange voices in her head. Maybe they meant something. They must’ve. It would explain why she felt loss in her heart. “Are you alright?”

“Caroline…” she gazed at the drawing again, “My name is Caroline.”

 

* * *

 

Regina sighed, “One more time, Henry.” She paused, “You think this girl, Caroline,” she gestured at the book that was open on the counter of the Charming’s kitchen, with Emma reading over the new story that had appeared, “is her? Persephone?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Why else would this story suddenly appear in the book,” he pointed at the pages, “the same day Caroline is found in Storybrooke?”

“It seems like we’ll be having a visit from the Devil himself.” Killian joked as Emma shot him a glare.

“Well if that’s the case, it’ll be best if we speed up the process of sending her back to where she belongs,” David glances at the blonde that continues to stare out the window, wondering how her name was the only thing coming to her, the pieces still lost to her, “before we have a God tearing the town apart, looking for her.”

Everything they were saying sounded rational, but she wondered why, if she was really Persephone, did this Hades really care for her like everyone thinks he does? Or is she just a prisoner, a pawn in some twisted game? Why her? And was he really looking for her or was he just glad that she was gone and could care less if she was kept and caged?

“Caroline?” She turned towards the group. Their story was strange. From what Henry told her, they were all enemies at one point, but came together to overcome a curse that separated them for 28 years. It was admirable of them. “Would you like to accompany me on a walk?” Caroline hesitated a bit, wary of going on a walk alone with a stranger, but she was the stranger in their eyes. With a small smile, she nodded and followed Mary Margaret out into the woods, into the clearing she was found in earlier that day.

 

* * *

 

He hesitated. Never leaving their room. Afraid if he did, he would miss her walking through that door, all smiles and golden curls cascading down her back, coaxing him out of his tantrums and bringing a happiness that a cruel monster like him doesn’t deserve. But she evoked emotions he thought he wasn’t capable of, wasn’t worthy of.

A knock at his--  _ their _ door brought him from his thoughts of his Queen. A male no older than eighteen walked through the door, his eyes already swimming with hope, lifting the King’s spirits, “Storybrooke.” The one word brought a flush of relief over his body.

The King walked towards the young man and rested a hand on his shoulder, “We mustn't waste time now, shall we, mate?” The older male smiled at the boy and made his way to the door, “Our Queen awaits.”

 

* * *

 

Many minutes of silence have passed and Caroline wondered for a short second if she was going to end up in a ditch, “I’ve been in a situation similar to yours, once.” Mary Margaret broke the silence.

“You woke up in a different world with no idea where or who you are?”

“Not quite,” she chuckled, “More like forgetting the love of your life.” Caroline gave her a questioning look, “Long story short,” she continued along a path, gripping tightly at the bow that she held in case of any sudden threats, “I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to forget a love I couldn’t have.”

Caroline’s face showed the obvious confusion she was dealing with. Rumpelstiltskin? Forbidden love? So there was more to their story than what Henry has told her in the hospital? “But you two are together now, with your family, and happy.” Mary Margaret smiled and nodded at the blonde. “How did you regain your memories?”

“The oh so clich é , true love’s kiss.”

“True love’s kiss…” Caroline ran the thought through her mind, “It’s not just a fairytale?”

Mary Margaret chuckled, “It’s as much of a fairytale as we are.” she looked over the girl’s fragile state, “He’ll come for you, Caroline.”

The blonde’s face flushed with confusion, “He?” Her posture turned rigid, “You mean that man your family was discussing?” The raven haired woman beside her nodded, “Why would he be looking for me?”

“Does the name Hades ring any bells?” Caroline’s brows furrowed as she tried to dig out any kind of memory, “I’m sorry. I thought that maybe hearing his name would’ve helped you remember something.”

“It wouldn’t, due to the fact that she doesn’t know of that name.”

Caroline and Mary Margaret turned to the stranger that walked out from the deeper woods, “And you are?”

Caroline examined the male’s facial features. Short, curly, sandy blonde locks that she found herself itching to run her fingers through. Cerulean blue eyes that spoke volumes to her; irritation, relief, passion. Lips that looked as if they were stained by blood and could only imagine how perfect they would fit against her’s. His sharp jawline, along with this slightly hollowed cheeks, are covered in stubble that she could already feel lightly brushing against her skin. He was a dream brought back to life.

“Niklaus.” She breathed.

Mary Margaret’s head snapped in Caroline’s direction, utter shock written on her face when she saw a smile curl on the man’s lips, “You’re Hades?”

The male regretfully tore his gaze away from the blonde, “Well that is the name I have been given by the humans. But you can call me Klaus.” There was a malicious glint in his eyes, one that was gone so fast that if you even blinked, you would’ve missed it. Klaus outstretched his arm, palm upwards, awaiting for the familiarity of his wife’s hand in his, “I do believe we’ve been separated long enough, don’t you think, love?”

Caroline hesitantly slid her hand in his and when they made contact, it was as if she was already brought home. She found familiarity with his touch, his presence. All the answers she’d been looking for the past few hours coming back to light. Her loving mother, her first meeting with Niklaus, the smiles they shared, the love they made, the fights they had, and most recently, her accidentally stumbling into a portal and falling into this world. That all didn’t matter anymore when she was in the comfort of her love.

Their eyes never left each other as Klaus gently pulled her into his embrace, completely ignoring the other set of eyes watching them. He scanned over her appearance, the loss in her eyes being replaced by joy and love. Her diminished light coming back to the bright glow he admired.

“I believe gratitude is in order, considering you cared for my Queen while we were temporarily separated.” The couple then acknowledged the woman still in their presence.

Mary Margaret gave the lovers a heartfelt smile, “It was no trouble.” Her eyes met with Caroline’s, noticing a drastic change in the woman she met in the hospital earlier, alone and scared. She knew that type of fear all too well. But the woman standing in front of her stood tall, proud. Confidence and regality radiated off her. The intimidation of being in the presence of two Gods started to weigh on her shoulders, “Well, I should be getting back to my family. It was lovely meeting you, Caroline.”

Caroline’s eyes flashed up to Klaus before she caught up with Mary Margaret before she got too far. She called for her, her hands enveloping her gloved ones, “I just wanted to say, thank you.” She smiled at the raven haired beauty, “And to all of your family that did what they could for a stranger like me.”

“It’s what we do.” Mary Margaret shrugged with a gentle smile.

Caroline gently dropped her hands, turning back to Klaus, but taking one last glance, “And tell Henry,” Mary Margaret perked up, “he was right.” She gave her last goodbye smile and rejoined her husband.

“Let’s get you home, sweetheart.” Klaus murmured in her hair as she cuddled into his embrace, “Our son has been getting quite restless in your absence.” Her eyes sparkled in anticipation, all other thoughts forgotten by the mention of their son.

“You haven’t been letting him get into mischief again, have you?”

Mary Margaret listened to the couple’s bickering slowly fade away as they walked through a portal, back to the Underworld. A knowing smile left on her face as she headed back to her home, where her family awaited her return.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few liberties while writing this. Obviously, I didn't follow OUAT's Underworld storyline, pre s5, if you will. Why did I give them a spontaneous child in the end? I have no clue. Pretty OOC, but I guess I was feeling fluffy. Enjoy! <3
> 
> \- Serena xo


End file.
